After Years Apart
by bleedingangel89
Summary: D/S - After years apart, with S at Brown and D at Dartmouth, do the perfect couple still have a chance? Now a complete two-shot. *Chapter 2 up & rated M*
1. Chapter 1

The decision hadn't been easy. At all. In fact for both of them it was easily the hardest decision of their life thus far. But they both believed it was for the best. Serena's plan had been to go to Brown, and Dan's; Dartmouth, and as much as they loved each other and felt as if they were for forever, they weren't going to let this get in the way of their futures.

That last summer was the most amazing 3 months of both of their lives. They spent their last days together completely on top of one another the whole time. They were together almost always – Serena sleeping at the loft and Dan visiting the new Bass-Van der Woodsen home alternately. When they had to split apart for whatever reason, they were on the phone to each other hourly and text messaging all the time. _Perhaps you should try and slowly ease off one another, like weening an animal off its mother's teat,_ Blair had suggested one day. But what did Blair know? Her infatuation for Nate and desire for Chuck was nothing like what Serena and Dan felt for each other. They wouldn't, in fact they couldn't, spend time apart unnecessarily, even if it was going to make their time apart that little bit easier.

The summer flew by, but that's not to say they didn't make the most of every minute of it. Trips to the Hamptons, South America, and a surprise trip to Paris organised by Dan to celebrate their 2-year anniversary since they got back together that scorching day on the beach after the White Party. Of course they spent a lot of time in bed together, making love, but often spending hours after just lying in each other's arms staring into one another's' eyes. In the last few weeks these hours were usually full of tears.

Sometimes the tears came suddenly – and were loud and passionate. Serena would lay there with her head back gripping Dan's hands in her own, moaning and screaming "Why!?", "It's not fair!!" "It hurts!!" "Why does it have to be so hard??". Dan would not even try to comfort her, shaking his head with his brow furrowed and bottom lip turned out, sobbing in response, "I don't know, I don't know", and repeating her name. Other times they would cry silently - often straight after they had made love. She would roll over and they'd face one another, breathing irregularly as the tears flowed out of their eyes like uncontrollable waterfalls, holding on to one another as if one were in their dying days.

But the decision was made at the beginning of that summer – they were to separate when they went away to college. While they both knew they could not touch another while they were away, they did not want to remain boyfriend and girlfriend for the next three years. They were only young, as their parents kept telling them, and it would make everything too hard if they put rules in place regarding other girls or boys, how often they had to visit, etcetera, etcetera. Dan and Serena approached the idea maturely – reassuring themselves that it was simply the best for the both of them – whilst they loved each other so much and had done so for the last two years, they were individuals, and they both needed to sort their own lives out at college before starting a real life together. But there were no promises. No pacts, no pledges or guarantees, nor guidelines, on what was ahead of them.

And this made the end of their time apart even more thrilling. They had spoken on the phone the night before graduation and congratulated each other on making it. They were both graduating the same day so they couldn't attend each other's ceremonies. But that didn't matter to them – Dan and Serena both knew it was what would come after those few days that really counted.

Initially the idea of graduation had made Dan nervous – petrified in fact. He began to realise that there were indeed no promises or pacts guaranteeing that when this was all over – when it was time to move back to New York – Serena and him were to be together. This thought made him feel sick in the stomach. So sick, that he couldn't pay any attention to his final papers and examinations. Dan's mind seemed to create their own nasty scenarios and replay them over and over whenever he tried to concentrate on something: running into Serena at the airport – with a new boyfriend, Rufus calling just before it was time to head home – to tell him Lily had informed him Serena had moved on, Serena calling to congratulate him on graduation and let him know she was moving away, or worst of all, her not calling at all and him realizing it was all over, through a lack of communication on her part.

He missed her so much, and these thoughts made his life unbearable. Jenny told him it was simple. A letter. And it was.

_Dear Serena,_

_I can't believe it has been three years since we started college - we're almost finished! I hope you have been well since we last spoke and have survived the horrendous exams and papers you've been bombarded with. I wish you all the best for the graduation ceremony, and like I said on the phone last time I'm so sorry I can't be there – you looked so cute in your gown and hat at the high school ceremony._

_Now I'm going to say something to you, in this letter, which I never thought would make me feel so nauseas. I love you, Serena. I really, really, love you. I have loved you ever since I first told you that day I thought you were pregnant – and I want you to know that ever since then, through all the bad and good times we've had together, I've never stopped loving you. And yes, that includes these past few years we've spent apart. _

_I know we made the decision to end it when we parted for college – to search for ourselves and prepare for whatever faced us afterward – there were no guarantees that we would be back together when college was over. But here I am, asking you to be my girlfriend again. I won't lie and say I haven't changed in the last few years – I have. But my feelings for you have not. And honestly, I would throw this university degree in the bin if it meant being able to have you. I would give up anything and everything for you right now and I want you to know that. No matter how you feel I want you to know that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Serena van der Woodsen and I have never been more clear about anything in my entire life. _

_So now I am asking you a favour – tell me whether you feel the same way. If you don't, I respect that – it has been a long time and I know how people can change and their feelings for others can change during time apart. You only have to look at my parents for evidence of this. I'd like to say that love never fades – but I wouldn't want to lie to you – it can. If you have moved on, Serena, if you have doubts about us being together once again and need to move on and start a fresh, I will try to understand and not hold that against you – trust me, I want what's best for you. _

_If, however, you still love me, and you want to be with me, now, in one week when we both return to New York, and 20 years after that, then meet me in Central Park by the fountain on April 3__rd__ at 5:00pm. I will be waiting for you there, but please save me the false hope and don't come to tell me you don't want to be with me. _

_All the best for next week, _

_Love Dan _

She read it over and over, the tears flowing from her green eyes uncontrollably. She spluttered and cried aloud at the last sentence each time.

Graduation came and went – without much notice to Serena or Dan. They both flew home safe – on different days – and spent the first couple of days home with their families. Unpacking into their old rooms they felt like children again – neither had made plans to move out of home with anyone yet. Of course people asked: "Have you spoken to him?" "How is she?" "And Dan's finished at Dartmouth?" "When does Serena come home from Brown?". But they had both perfected their answer – and it was the same – a feint 'oh…um' with a small nod of the head and eyes looking away. It told the questioner to move on, and they always did, not wanting to touch further on the subject that seemed so sore. Dan had told Jenny everything, and Serena was lucky Blair had gone straight to France to visit her father as soon as she'd finished up at Yale.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is is, finally! The second and final chapter of After Years Apart. Rated M for language. Thanks Hannah for beta-ing and everyone else who helped out. Hope you enjoy – please review! It will motivate me to work on my others! **

*******

He woke up early that day and lay there for hours on his back staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to be overdramatic, but to him this day really determined the rest of his life. Either she would come or she wouldn't. There was nothing more to it.

He sat there telling himself he was crazy. What the fuck was he doing? There's no way she's coming; it's been years. What kind of a lunatic sends a letter to an ex-girlfriend after three years apart saying 'Come and meet me at the park if you're still madly in love with me'? His shirt was soaked through, and his hair and exposed skin dripping with the cold rain. He sat on the edge of the fountain from 4:00pm – he had asked her to come at 5:00pm, but there was no way in hell he wanted to miss her if she got it wrong. Plus, it's not like he could do anything at home for that last painful hour – except maybe throw up.

***

The wind was wild, and wrenched her umbrella inside out as soon as she got out the front door and onto the footpath to hail a taxi. Sitting shivering in the vehicle – from the rain, the nerves, and the fact that her flustered mind had forgotten to make her pick up her coat on the way out – her mind was a whirlwind of apprehension, excitement and fright.

She leaps out of the taxi, looking at her watch and realising she has less than five minutes to make it to the fountain. Not that he'll even be there, she thinks. She runs through the park, her couture heels getting ruined in the puddles. Her blonde hair is wet and uncharacteristically messy, some stuck to her face and the rest slapping against her as she runs. Her pale pink top is becoming more and more transparent, sticking down to her white bra.

Her thoughts still going crazy, she suddenly slips and falls to the ground. All the emotion inside builds up and causes her mascara to smudge even more, as she starts questioning what she is even doing in the park. What the fuck am I here for, this is so pathetic? He won't be here. Look at the weather; Dan_ hates_ rain, he's always loved snow but rain just annoys the shit out of him.

With that, she pushes herself up off the drenched cement and stands up, only to feel her heel snap off completely. She doesn't give a shit about the thousands of dollars that costs, but leans over to pick it up, and slides it into her jeans pocket where her hand feels the sodden folded paper. 10-08-05. She had been reading it just before she left. She pulls it out quickly but carefully so as not to let the wet paper tear. The writing is smudged and getting worse with the combination of tears and raindrops falling upon it. She folds it back up quickly and places it in her handbag.

Her mind turns immediately to that Christmas night. The night she had given herself to the first boy she had ever loved, and ever would love. The way they had both been so nervous, yet afterward felt so complete and more themselves than they had ever felt, made her turn on her heels in the hope of her dream coming true – just in case he was waiting for her at the fountain.

And then she sees the familiar dark hair she hadn't seen, touched or smelt in too long. A little longer than she remembered, but familiar nonetheless. He sits on the wall around the fountain, shirt transparent, leaning over with his elbows resting on his knees and head in his hands.

***

He's grateful it's raining – maybe no one will notice the tears streaming out of his eyes. He tries not to whimper as he begins to imagine a life without her. A life not worth living. He looks at his watch. 5:01pm.

17:01. The digital numbers on her cell phone's screensaver hardly process in her brain as the biggest smile wipes over her face at the sight about twenty-five metres in front of her. She rips the broken, and then the unbroken shoe off, and begins running toward the fountain. She doesn't even feel the water freezing her naked feet.

With the thunder rumbling in the sky, and the rain now pouring down upon him, he doesn't hear or notice her running from his right. That is until he sees a black four-inch heeled shoe falling near his feet. He looks up and she's right in front of him, beaming, throwing her other broken shoe to the ground, and reaching her arms out for him to embrace her. His eyes cannot believe what they are seeing, and without thinking he stands up immediately, his arms taking hold of her thighs and lifting her up on to him. She throws her soaking arms around his neck and stares down into his memorable chocolate eyes, before she leans down and their dripping wet mouths finally collide.

The kiss is more passionate and meaningful than anything either of them have ever experienced. Her hand explores the wet hair she had been missing and her lithe legs wrap so tightly around his torso, resting just above his hips. His thumbs rub the soaked denim that is covering the thighs he is keeping hold of, but his lips and tongue are doing all the talking. He continuously grasps her top lip in his, his tongue massaging hers and exploring everything he had dreamed of for the last three years. She has dreamed of these luscious lips over and over and over. Luscious lips – it was a cliché, but their was no better word to describe them. Their ability to cause the explosions of fireworks inside of her had amazed her since that night on the cobblestone street, and left her breathless that Christmas night and many times after.

***

Finally their lips break away from each other allowing them to breathe, as they open their eyes and realise it's still raining – and heavily at that. She leans back a little, her hands desperately holding onto his firm shoulders, and she takes in the incredibly handsome sight in front of her. His physique has only refined during the years apart. The manly chest hair he never had three years ago is plainly visible under the drenched ivory shirt. His cheeks were even more defined, and his overall build was more masculine and adult.

He can even make out the tiny satin bows at the base of each of her bra straps, as the pale pink shirt provides negligible coverage of her upper body, that which he had been yearning for all this time. The familiar blonde hairs on her arms, covered in raindrops, stand on end in the cold temperature. There was no doubt Serena had been sexy and beautiful in Dan's dreams, but to see her here, soaking wet, her lips swollen from their kiss, looking into him with those adoring green eyes, gives Dan tingles all through his body.

***

She speaks the first word.

'Yes,' a smile forms on her flawless face as the word escapes certainly.

'Pardon?' He has to raise his voice as the thunder sounds and the waterfall-like clatter of the rain plunging down to the fountain blocks out all other noise around them.

'I said yes!' She exclaims, louder.

'I know, but what do you mean by yes?' The beads spilling down over their faces rest on their lips and fall from their chins.

'I mean I want to be your girlfriend Dan!' She takes his hands from their steady grip on her shoulders and fastens his fingers in between hers before holding their hands up in front of her in excitement. She is completely oblivious to the frostbite looming in her feet as they remain bare on the pool-covered paving.

'I want to be with you, Dan! I love you, I really do. These whole three years I haven't been able to stop thinking about you at all. I can't imagine my life without you!'

'But Serena, you spent three years without me!' He corrects her, squeezing her hands tighter, a huge smile taking over his defined face.

'No I didn't Dan. You were there! Every night, lulling me to sleep. Every morning, knowing that when I finished that degree I could be back in your arms, _that's_ what got me out of bed and to class every day. Every time I was happy about something, I'd write it to you in letter, or more often I'd tell it to the side of my bed where I wanted you to be sleeping. Every time I was sad about something I wouldn't write it to you in a letter – I didn't want to worry you, but I'd tell it to that same side of my bed, day or night, leaving wet patches from my tears, patches I pretended belonged to your shirt. Every party, ball, event, I just imagined you were coming so I wouldn't get upset, I'd pretend to myself you were coming later so I could be excited and enjoy it, and then I'd leave early so I could be back in my dorm room and see you in my dreams.' Her voice strains over the background noise, and the sky is not the only place from which droplets are falling.

'I missed the way _you_ felt within my arms each and every night, Serena. I missed the way I could just call you for absolutely no reason other than to hear your beautiful voice. I missed the way you got excited whenever we tried something new or different, even if it wasn't actually very exciting at all. I missed the way you were not only so loyal and loving toward me, but you lit up the faces of everyone around you and did everything you could to make your mom, Eric, Blair and everyone else happy. I missed standing in that stupid elevator in your building waiting for the doors to open, so eager to see how you'd done your hair, your make-up, what you were wearing, but knowing that no matter how you did your hair, your make-up, or what you were wearing, you would take my breath away, every single time. I missed your touch, your smell, your voice, your feel, your kiss, your embrace and the security you gave me.'

Dan's face is melting Serena's thumping heart, as she lets go of their clasp and pulls him into her, this time gently, slowly. She closes her eyes as she rubs her wet nose against his, and lightly brushes her lips against his. His watery lips pout, slightly open, and place a tender kiss on hers, the soft sensation sending shivers down both of their spines.

'I should get you home, sweetheart, it's freezing, in case you hadn't noticed it's pouring with rain, and you're,' he looks down at her feet to clarify, '_still _wearing no shoes!'

She scrunches her nose and asks, 'can… can I come back with you? To the loft? I mean we don't have to do anything or anything, it's just I don't really feel like…'

He's already nodding furiously as he assures her 'of course you can.'

***

He carries her to a taxi in which he sits, allowing her to lie down in his lap as he slowly strokes her wet hair and tucks it behind her ear. When they arrive at the loft, Dan turns on the lights and walks over to the kitchen counter where he finds a note from his dad.

'Perfect' he mumbles to himself.

'What is it?' Serena walks up behind him and wraps her cold arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

'My dad's staying at Mel's tonight, have you met Mel?'

He feels her shake her head, 'you told me about her in a letter, though'.

'Oh ok. And Jenny's in Hudson for the weekend anyway so looks like it's just you and me Van Der 'Woodsen!'

He drops the note and turns around to face her and leans in to kiss her once again.

He runs his manly hands up and down her still-exposed arms in an attempt to warm her up.

'So what can I get you. A warm shower? A hot chocolate or coffee? Some clothes? A bath?'

Her smile reflects his.

'A bath would be perfect, and I'll take a coffee too if you're making one. But only-'

'Half strength, one sugar and two marshmallows and a little cold milk so you can drink it right away?'

They giggle a little as he shows he remembers every bit of her, before she qualifies, 'I was only gonna say half strength, but that sounds amazing, thank you.'

She leans over and takes his lips in hers, her hands on his head and neck, and her lips holding on for a little before letting go.

'Well I remember where the towels are. I won't be long.'

'Sure.' He leans over and kisses her once more before watching her walk first to the linen cupboard near Rufus's room, and then to the bathroom.

***

As Dan works in the kitchen to get Serena's perfect hot drink, he has to occasionally walk over and put his ear to the bathroom door to hear the tap running to assure himself she's in the loft. Because she came to Central Park. She said 'yes'. She told him she loved him. And she chose him, after all these years, she chose him.

She hears the three quiet knocks on the door, as the only other sound in the room is the hollow sound of the Humphrey bathtub tap dripping into the bubble-covered water.

'Come in' she remains laying in the bath as she welcomes him, covered in bubbles but not really caring all the same whether he sees her underneath. He opens the door slowly, carrying her cup of coffee carefully. He walks into the bathroom and immediately lays eyes on the most beautiful sight he has seen in months.

'Here's your… coffee' he manages to choke out, eyes not faltering as they look deeply into hers.

'Thank you so much. It looks perfect' she reaches out taking it from him, purposely grazing her hand over his fingers unnecessarily.

'Yeah, yeah you do' his head remains static as he bites his lip and turns his eyes to the darling pieces of her blonde hair floating around her shoulders like a mermaid's.

'Why don't you… get in?' She suggests after placing her drink on the side of the bath. 'You still look just as cold as you did an hour ago, and I mean we can just talk, catch up on the last three years?' Her eyebrows are raised in question as the corners of her lips curl into a small smile.

'Are you sure, I mean-'

'Dan! Have you forgotten why I'm even here? I came to meet you because I want you, it's our time to be together!' Her face beams as she splashes the water a little in animation.

'No, no I haven't' he smiles sheepishly as his hands cross over his body and grab the bottom sides of his shirt.

When she tells him 'don't worry, I won't look!' laughter ensues and any form of tension is eradicated from the room. He slides in to the opposite end of the tub, and she bends her knees so he can lay his legs down the sides, his feet resting near her thighs. Whilst they are both desperate to feel each other more closely and make love to one another, that's not what's important to them right now. It's like the fact that they've decided to be together, and both believe it's forever, means they don't have to rush into those things, even if their bodies are begging them to.

***

They sit in the bath for an unmeasurable amount of time, laughing, chatting, and occasionally admiring one another. When the water finally starts to cool, Serena gets up on her knees exposing herself and tells him it's time they got some sleep. Dan agrees, and proceeds to follow her out of the bathtub, wrapping her in the favourite pink towel she always used to use when she slept over there, and holding her warm wrapped body in his for a while.

'It feels so… right, to have you here, Serena.'

'I know, it feels so right to be here.' She lifts her head off his shoulder and looks deep into his chocolate eyes, admiring also the flushed appearance of his cheeks after the hot bath. She leans in and kisses his warm lips softly.

'Let me go find you some pyjamas' he murmurs into her lips.

But she surprises him by appearing at his door just as he pulls a t-shirt over his head, finishing dressing himself.

'Is it okay if I just wear this?' He turns to find her standing in the doorway wearing just his now-dry white long sleeve shirt. It reaches just to her thighs. She makes his heart race just standing there, her long tanned legs on show, the white material showing him her breasts were no longer warm and supple, and her towel-dried hair falling messily around her face.

'Of course you can, beautiful. Now into bed, missy.' She walks over to him and gives him another telling hug, leaving a lingering kiss just behind his ear.

She lies on her side of the bed, on the right under Cedric, and pulls him close to her so his chest is firm against her back. Their bodies fit like a couple of puzzle pieces, as he uses one arm to play nonsensically with her hair and the other wraps tight around her, laced with her own hand. He breathes in her scent as she guides their hands under his shirt she is wearing so their hands are resting on her bare skin. His fingers tickle against her flesh and send ripples of happiness through her relaxed body. They share a final slow kiss before becoming comfortable in their position. They whisper a few sweet nothings to each other, tell each other of their love for one another, and neither knows of the other's lone tear of joy trickling down their face. Their breaths are synchronised as their bodies, primarily their hearts, send them together into a slumber. And it is the most peaceful, content sleep either has had in three years.

***


End file.
